


食物

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, MobN, R18g, sm, 囚禁, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: “你太可爱了，一点防备心都没有。”“我会慢慢享用你的，不，不是血肉，那只是佐餐的甜点。”“你的痛苦才是我的食粮。”





	食物

**Author's Note:**

> 又是满足我私欲和性癖的mob大雷文，看看预警，你骂我我就骂你，没了。

尼禄渴望疼痛。

他在与恶魔的战斗中故意受伤，被划破皮肤刺穿肉体，即便伤口会在短时间内恢复原状，带来的疼痛也能使他有些满足。

但这还远远不够，每个周六从下午开始尼禄就会离开Devil May Cry，一直到第二天早上才会回来 ，并且从不告诉但丁或维吉尔自己去了哪里，仅仅编个拙劣的谎言搪塞他们。其实答案很简单 尼禄有一位绑定关系的“主人”。

“我今天有很多礼物要给你。”

尼禄跪在地上，屁股里已经塞上了带着仿真狗尾巴的肛塞，抬起头任由男人给他带上项圈，柔软的皮革内侧布满一圈凸起，比较短，但很尖锐，它被收紧到只够尼禄勉强呼吸的程度，尖刺也因此扎进他的脖颈，但这些疼痛他已经很习惯了。他急促地呼吸着，身体因为主人的话语而颤栗，对方给他准备了礼物，想到以往男人给他准备的东西和那些对普通人来说几乎算得上残忍的记忆，尼禄的身体却起了反应。

“耐心点，小狗。”

主人恶狠狠地拧了一下男孩已经被银环穿透的乳头，警告他安分点，他轻微地叫了一声，疼痛已经使他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，尼禄迫使自己安分下来，男人已经把链条挂在了他的项圈上，扯了扯示意他趴下来，牵着他进了调教室。

房间本身就不算小，而摆满了镜子的四面墙使空间看起来更大，四周放满了各种各样尼禄熟悉并亲身体验过的机器道具。正对门有一架尼禄从未见过的东西，样式有些类似雪橇，但仅保留了后面可供站人的部分，冰刀被换成了轮子，前段有另一样东西被焊接在上面，上面伸出一根棍子，上面连接着两根尺寸巨大，形状古怪狰狞的假阳具，简直像是怪物的阴茎，尼禄大概猜到了这台东西的用处。

“喜欢吗？”

尼禄点了点头，并主动地摇了摇屁股。

“乖狗狗，不过在此之前，我要先给你看看第二个礼物。”

男人拿起搁在一边柜子上的一个盒子，打开并从中拿出了一管针剂。

“我要给你注射它，这是那些非法的地下研究所针对恶魔研发的药剂，注射之后，你属于恶魔的力量就会逐渐消退一段时间，包括自愈。”

尼禄有些抗拒这个东西，但同时又无法抵挡他所带来的诱惑，但目前为止他还没信任男人到这个程度，愿意把自己用于自保的力量也全数交出。

“我不会真正伤害到你。”

男孩刚想摆出拒绝的手势，却跟对方对上了视线，他的眼睛很温柔，但却好似漩涡，尼禄感觉自己整个人的意识都被吸走了，鬼使神差地答应了男人。

药剂被注射进了体内，很快他就觉得身体里的魔力在快速流失，魔力凝聚的右臂也跟着消散，另外三个肢体的力量也逐渐消退，单手撑着身体有些过于吃力。男人猛地揪住尼禄的头发拉起来再狠狠撞在地上，他被巨大的力量带着整个人摔在了地上，疼痛几乎席卷全身，男孩呜咽呻吟着，脑袋被撞得晕晕乎乎，性器却硬得发痛。似乎因为药剂的关系，缺氧也变得更加难熬了，尼禄就算拼命吸气也毫无用处，而紧接着他又被扯着项圈拖向那个机器，男人扯出肛塞，把一根质地较软可以弯曲但长度惊人的硅胶玩具全数塞进了尼禄的后穴，再让他将机器上伸出的两根全部吃了进去，然后调整位置，确保假阴茎伸出时能让尼禄整个吃进去。

尼禄被塞得很难受，不管多少次他都难以习惯，但他同时也享受着身体被从内部满满当当塞满的感觉。在被捅进去的时候他差点就高潮了，形状怪异粗大的玩具把他两个小穴撑到发痛，也让敏感点无所遁形，层层碾过敏感的穴肉，尼禄低垂着脑袋呜咽着，眼泪全部掉了出来，男人见状则用力捏了一把他的下体，剧烈的疼痛夹杂着快感，男孩哭叫了一声直接就这样高潮了。

主人拍了拍他饱满挺翘的臀肉，把旁边钢管上的皮带连接在尼禄腰上，并调节好长度落锁，这样尼禄无论如何也无法从这台机器上逃走了，随后男人就摁开了开关，伴随着巨大的噪音，假阳具开始抽插尼禄的两个小穴，他上身无力地软在地上，屁股却因为机器的关系只能高高撅起，男人从墙上挂着的鞭子中挑下一根，站在了机器后头的站台上。

“动起来，小狗。”

说完他扬起鞭子狠狠地抽在了尼禄背上，男孩从喉咙里挤出一声嘶哑的惨叫，打着哆嗦努力从地上跪了起来，开始往前挪动，他只有一只手艰难地维持着身体的平衡，主人加上机器的重量全部落在自己身上，后穴还被抽插着，每一次都顶得他几乎要痉挛，尼禄爬得很慢，结果又被主人抽了一鞭子，威胁他快一点，他努力加快速度，脸颊惨兮兮地满是眼泪唾液。结果敏感的身体很快就被玩具操上了高潮，两个小穴一起，他只能抖着身体趴在地上喘息哭泣，但男人根本不管他处境如何，只要他停下就一鞭接着一鞭抽在他的背上，疼痛和快感全部都混在了一起，前列腺仍然被用力地顶弄着，雌穴的敏感点也是，两个小穴都在痉挛地收缩着，尼禄的呼吸越来越不顺畅，他惨惨地哀叫着，仅存的一只手紧绷抓着地面想跑掉，但被皮带紧紧束缚在了原地。

被逼着在房间里走了半圈之后尼禄彻底没了力气，他高潮到近乎崩溃，已经数不清次数，爬过的地面都有一路他两个小穴中流出来的水迹，现在机器的每一下抽动都会让他的身体不受控制地抽搐，绷不住地发出一声痛苦的泣音。

从男人的角度可以看见他被鞭子抽打得血肉模糊的背脊，因为药剂而毫无恢复的迹象，小穴收缩着裹紧粗大的假阳具，内里的软肉都被崎岖不平的表面带出来再狠狠捅进去，尼禄瘫在地上，嘶哑地哭泣呻吟，鞭子只能让他颤抖，却无法逼迫他再次挪动身体。

于是男人从车上走了下来。

“我允许你停下了吗？不听话的坏狗狗是会被惩罚的。”

主人再一次揪起他的头发，迫使他抬头看向自己，那张脸一塌糊涂，眼泪鼻涕唾液全流了出来，眼睛痛苦而又充满情欲，但根本没有聚焦，男人假惺惺地叹了一口气，然后像之前那样把尼禄的脑袋重重砸向地面，男孩即使想反抗也没有任何力气了，呼吸破碎，再被揪起来，重新摁下去。他一连被撞了好几下，温热的血液从鼻子里流出来，嘴唇也被磕破了，尼禄现在觉得世界天旋地转，疼痛在脑子里搅动再跟着散部全身，和快感全部融合在一起，他觉得自己脑子都要坏掉了。

男人站起来欣赏了几分钟，把机器调到最大档，无视尼禄拔高的哭喊，自顾自地去准其他刑具，中途尼禄昏迷了几分钟，被男人发现后用一盆冷水浇在了他身上，冷水全部浸透到背部的伤口里，直接把尼禄重新带回地狱，疼得他不断惨叫。

第二次昏迷的时候他没有被强迫叫醒，而等他醒来的时候尼禄发现自己已经换了个地方了，他被安置在那张已经很熟悉的专属座位上，没有靠背和椅面，只有两根从地上凸起的假阳具，两条腿被折起拷在下端的柱子上触碰不到地面，他全身的重量都支撑在上面，把这两根东西吞进可怕的深度，身体因为下坠的本能而咬紧了它们，却给已经被过度使用的穴道带去更多负担，而他仅剩的手臂被层层皮带拘束在面前的木质桌面上。

尼禄有些疑惑地盯着男人，他有些猜不到接下来会被如何对待，而回应他的是在穴道里的玩意开始剧烈的震动。

男人拿出几根钉子，然后按着尼禄的手指穿了下去，用锤子砸进木质桌面，他痛得颤抖，却无法抽开手。大拇指食指和小指被接连钉住，尼禄的惨叫使男人倍感愉悦，他放过了另外两根手指，但并没有结束，他用钳子拔掉了尼禄的两个指甲盖，然后将无名指齐根砍断放进嘴里咀嚼，尼禄疯狂地挣扎起来，惨叫痛哭，然后被调高的阳具抽插到没力气。

他的眼睛恐惧地盯着男人，身体上的疼痛几乎使他发疯，他后悔自己居然答应了他往自己身体里注射药剂的事情，导致自己的身体被人全盘掌握。

“你的味道很美味，不愧是斯巴达的血脉，而且没有那么多属于恶魔的腥味，你很甜。”

那个尼禄一直认为是人类的恶魔开口了，他的皮肤覆盖上鳞甲骨架发出吱嘎刺耳的声音逐渐拔高，但很快就被他压制了下去，逐渐又缩回了人类的模样，恶魔盯着满眼恐惧的尼禄，眼神里是不再加以掩饰的食欲。

“你太可爱了，一点防备心都没有。”

“我会慢慢享用你的，不，不是血肉，那只是佐餐的甜点。”

“你的痛苦才是我的食粮。”


End file.
